1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, the invention relates to integrated circuits in which functional parameters and/or operating modes are set.
2. Background Information
Integrated circuits may be used for a multitude of purposes and applications. In order to provide increased flexibility, circuit designers sometimes design the integrated circuits have a variety of different operating modes and/or have the ability to function with a variety of different operating parameters. In order for the different functional parameters and/or operating modes to be set in the integrated circuit, the integrated circuit chip is typically designed and manufactured with an additional one or more pins in the packaging to which additional circuit elements or signals could be coupled in order to set or select the desired functional parameters and/or operating modes of the integrated circuit. In the alternative, a separate product part could be designed or manufactured with a different integrated circuit for each particular functional parameter and operating mode setting designed directly into the circuitry of the integrated circuit.